


Кимоно

by GrafEnone



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Slice of Life, refererence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Хибари получает посылку.





	Кимоно

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. WTF Hibari & Mukuro 2018  
> 2\. Интертекст, референс

Посылка пришла в начале апреля: плотно закрытый ящик без обратного адреса с японским штампом. Хибари вскрыл его почти сразу, подозревая об адресанте. Внутри оказался сверток и листок бумаги — записка, которую едва ли можно было назвать письмом. 

«Здравствуй, Хибари Кёя, — писал Рокудо Мукуро по-японски. — Как идут твои дела? Полагаю, ты здоров и по-прежнему полон энтузиазма, — Хибари поморщился: привычка Рокудо называть его рациональный прагматизм и здравый смысл энтузиазмом изрядно раздражала, однако Хибари как наяву услышал знакомый голос, и это воспоминание не могло не откликнуться в груди теплом. — Надеюсь, американцы не сильно мешают твоей работе, а сам ты не открыл ненароком зоомагазин? Это было бы несподручно. С другой стороны, ты так давно не возвращался в Японию, что недолго подумать: Хибари Кёя пустил корни в плодородную землю Нового Света. Я посчитал, за последние три года ты бывал в Намимори реже меня, а это, согласись, довольно прискорбная статистика», — Хибари поджал губы: последние несколько лет действительно были напряженными, и он скучал, конечно же, скучал по родному городу, по Дисциплинарному Комитету, оставшемуся там под присмотром Кусакабе. Однако само допущение со стороны Рокудо, будто он мог променять Японию на чужую страну, вызывало ярость. 

Надо же, подумал Хибари отстраненно, но с долей удивления, даже на расстоянии этот человек способен вывести его из себя. 

«Я прибыл сюда недавно, в самый раз к сезону ханами. Это обстоятельство и названное выше наблюдение заставили меня немного посочувствовать тебе, Кёя, — Хибари скрипнул зубами, всего лишь представив снисходительную улыбку Рокудо, и сжал письмо в пальцах; бумага смялась. — Ведь ханами — важное время для каждого японца. Особенно цветение сакуры, я знаю, к ней ты особенно неравнодушен, — Хибари закрыл на мгновение глаза, медленно выпуская воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, в попытке побороть острый приступ гнева. Да, определённо. Он был к сакуре очень неравнодушен. — И мне сделалось грустно от того, что ты не сможешь разделить со мной это прекрасное зрелище. Всё-таки, цветы в Японии — это одно из самых красивых вещей в мире. Согласись, Кёя, несправедливо мне наслаждаться ханами, когда ты блуждаешь по Чайнатаунам американских городов, поэтому отправляю тебе подарок. Я уверен, тебе понравится».

Хибари потребовалось время, чтобы взять себя в руки и перевести взгляд на размашистую подпись в углу. Он был абсолютно уверен, что подарок Рокудо ему не понравится. Тем не менее, он отложил письмо и посмотрел на свёрток. Распаковать его не составило труда, но, увидев содержимое, Хибари испытал очень противоречивые чувства: ярость, ненависть и смутное, неуловимое удовольствие, исключительно эстетическое. И ещё несколько сотен полутонов — беспокойство и волнение, неприязнь и предвкушение, ожидание, нетерпение — которые Хибари было недосуг разбирать, и которые всегда в нём рождали слова, действия и само присутствие Рокудо Мукуро.

Это было кимоно; насыщенно кораллового цвета женское кимоно без оби, шнуров и прочих аксессуаров. От сгиба ткани ниже рукавов начинался появляться узор, робко и несмело крошечные цветки сакуры раскрывали свои бутоны, тёмные изломы узких веток тянулись вниз от плеча, будто дерево было совсем близко, но за пределами полотна кимоно; цветов становилось все больше, нежно-розовые, повернутые в разные стороны, они стекали по ткани книзу. 

Хибари напряженно выдохнул. Он ненавидел сакуру — ровно настолько, насколько искренне любящий свою родину японец способен её ненавидеть. Он бы сжёг это кимоно незамедлительно из-за одного лишь факта его существования, потому что было в этом нечто болезненно унизительное, в подаренном врагом женском кимоно с узором сакуры. 

Но он видел своими глазами, которые ничто не могло обмануть: эта было не простая работа, настоящее произведение искусства. Вручную выписанный узор, кропотливо подобранный тонер основы. Хибари мог представить, как создавалось это кимоно, мог представить каждый этап работы, и это заставляло его сердце биться чуточку быстрее, чуть более взволновано.

В далёкие времена чёрного средневековья, когда человеческие трупы скидывали у киотских ворот, для получения насыщенно-алого цвета использовали кровь насекомых. Сегодня кимоно красили, разумеется, иначе, но само знание будоражило.

Хибари уже знал, куда денет подарок.

***

На подставке кимоно было проще рассмотреть во всей детальности: склоненные ветви, медленно распускающиеся цветки и лепестки, опадающие от бутонов. Теперь это выглядело одной неделимой картиной. Кёя улыбнулся уголками губ: смотреть на хорошо выполненную работу всегда было приятно.

Зашторенные окна не пропускали света неоновых витрин никогда не спящего города, верхний свет был отключен, и комнату освещали только светильники, вплавленные в стену, они кидали растушеванный матовым стеклом свет, создавали уютную атмосферу... И всё-таки что-то побудило Кёю подняться и выключить их. Беспокойные тени бились в плотные занавески, и Хибари замер посреди комнаты от странного предчувствия.

Босые ступни обдало внезапным холодком. Сквозняк всколыхнул тяжелые полы кимоно, ставшего почти фиолетово-чёрным в темноте, только бледные цветы сакуры по-прежнему оставались светлым узором по ткани, который теперь стал как будто объемным. Ткань изогнулась, и Хибари почудилось, что лёгкие лепестки трепещут на ветру.

Дыхание перехватило. Тонкий лучик лунного света, проникший в зазор между занавесками, словно отделил комнату от остального мира. 

Белеющие в темноте лепестки мелко задрожали... Распускались бутоны, медленно и неторопливо, с естественной грацией, распускались — и отцветали, прямо у него на глазах. Лепестки срывались один за другим с тонких веток, скользили по померкшей ткани вниз, устилали пол.

Хибари показалось, что он слышит далекий голос, знакомые интонации и привычный смех; ему показалось, что он слышит поблизости присутствие Рокудо Мукуро. Но его, конечно же, не было здесь — не могло быть. 

В эту же секунду Хибари отчётливо увидел это: не комнату — а склон холма, не кимоно — а цветущее величественное дерево, которое, возвышаясь над целым миром, засыпало опадающими лепестками их, стоящих у массивных выступающих корней.

— Это прекрасное зрелище, не правда ли? — говорил Рокудо Мукуро голосом воспоминания или воображения. — Стоит того, чтобы вернуться.

Дышать было трудно от этой красоты, от запаха, от жгучей ненависти, от путаных эмоций, которые Хибари ненавидел — и не мог дождаться. 

— Я, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Хибари, и Рокудо рассмеялся: 

— Я знаю, забьешь меня до смерти, да? — спросил он, но Хибари промолчал. Он не был уверен, что хотел сказать именно это, не знал, что он вообще хотел сказать. И тем более не хотел, чтобы Рокудо Мукуро — даже воображаемый — видел его смятение.

Цветы цвели и отцветали, ветер касался лица, сметал лепестки с ткани на пол и доносил слабый запах сакуры, который только заставлял сильнее сжимать кулаки. Злость вскипала внутри, как лава, как чёрная смола; смех Рокудо разносился эхом, издевательским, но привычным.

Хибари сглотнул... и иллюзия закончилась. Внезапно он снова оказался в комнате отеля, с зашторенными окнами, выключенным светом и не допитым чаем. В сторону злополучного подарка он даже не взглянул — злость, даже злоба, и бессилие бушевали в душе и в мыслях, заставляя желание вернуться в Японию лишь для того, чтобы расквитаться с Рокудо, пылать ярче и ярче. 

Он ненавидел сакуру и ненавидел Рокудо Мукуро.

Опустошив чашку чая одним глотком, он отправился спать.

 

Наутро он вновь нашёл взглядом неприятный подарок, но в легком утреннем свете кимоно выглядело иначе, было другим.

По коралловому полотну больше не струились ветки с бутонами, по подолу не были разбросаны лепестки. 

Узор исчез.


End file.
